1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to shower back scrubbers and more particularly pertains to a new shower back scrubber for scrubbing and massaging a back of a person taking a shower.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of shower back scrubbers is known in the prior art. U.S. Pat. No. 3,875,604 describes a system for providing a water fed brush that rotates while oscillating vertically which can be easily stopped by the person applying too much pressure to the brush. Another type of shower back scrubber is U.S. Pat. No. 5,239,712 for providing an upper rotating disk and a lower oscillating brush to scrub the back of the user which provides electrical motors to actuate the disk and brush in a liquid environment which could lead to a shock of the user. Another type of shower back scrubber is U.S. Pat. No. 6,775,864 for providing an impeller coupled to brushes so that the brushes are rotated when the impeller receives water, which can be easily stopped by excessive pressure applied to the brushes by a user.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the need remains for a device that includes certain improved features that allows the user to put as much pressure as necessary against the device to allow for a deep massage of the back of the user.